


Cool Your Heels, Baby

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Prompt from tumblr, Danny pinning Suzy against a wall & then getting cuddly after some sexy times





	Cool Your Heels, Baby

He closed the door behind them, all smiles and giggles as they came back from dinner, nice clothes still pressed and clean, but Dan hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself all night and she had been wound up…

Suzy was breathless as Dan’s wide chest pressed against hers, fingers tangled in her hair and leaning down to kiss her. He was just so… she couldn’t think of the word. Well, she couldn’t think in _general_.

She gripped his biceps and pulled him closer, sliding her mouth against his as they backed up against the wall.. His nose pressed into her cheek and she could feel the way his brows furrowed and his stubble scraped against her skin. (It was amazing how fast his facial hair grew back, considering she watched him shave this morning). His hair was surrounding them, his fingers digging into the nape of her neck while his thumb smoothed behind her ear. Her knees felt weak. There was just so much of him in her space, so close, so crowded, but in a good way.

“Suzy,” Dan giggled, pulling back for a moment, “You’re…”

Suzy tugged him back with a growl, her dark, matte lipstick making her snarl look more menacing and commanding. He wouldn’t say no. Dan just smiled against her lips and moved so that one hand could slide between their bodies to the hem of her skirt.

“Alright, alright, baby girl, cool your heels.” Dan’s hiked her skirt up to her stomach and pressed his fingers between her thighs, the tips of his fingers skating along her silken underwear.

“Danny,” Suzy huffed. She shuffled her feet apart slightly to give Dan’s fingers more room. Her arms were already being coated with goosebumps as Dan’s knuckles touched along the top of her panties. His eyes were dark and firey as he hovered near her and slipped his fingers inside her underwear. “ _Danny_ ,” she growled impatiently, fingers finding his shirt and digging in ruthlessly. She could feel her nails digging into her palm, and yet that only made her more excited.

He ran his middle finger along her lips, feeling a drip of her wetness make the glide even more smooth. “Something get you excited?” Dan grinned wolfishly and she shivered. She pulled him close by his tie and kissed him again in way of getting him to shut up. He was doing too much talking, not enough fingering.

Dan’s fingers slipped between her lips and teased, and teased, and teased, and she wanted to strangle him. Her other hand wound in his shirt and pulled him closer, hissing, “If you don’t stick your– _oh!_ ”

His fingers were so nice. Two of them fit so nicely inside of her, going right up to the second knuckle with no issue considering how wet she was and how slim his fingers were. Dan kissed the breath out of her, thumb finding her clit and just starting to go to town with quick figure-eights and come-hither motions at a soft pace.

Damn his hands. She could feel his fingers knocking together, the knuckles grinding, the pads of his fingers soothing over her walls, the callouses on his palm that made her want to go nuts. She was going nuts. What the fuck.

Already, her tummy started to feel tight, low near her entrance and - was she going to squirt? Fuck, she was _absolutely_ going to squirt all over his hand and there was nothing beneath her to catch the mess, but all she did was press her knees together, shivering and gasping against Danny.

“Shit,” she whispered, “Dan, I’m…”

There was so much of him, still crowding her and keeping his hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. His lips were skimming her jaw and his cheeks were scratching her neck when he dipped low enough. All she could smell was his cologne, she could hear the way he whispered sweet praises to her that she didn’t pick up entirely, and he still had that smile like he was going to eat her.

With a breath, Suzy’s chest tightened and she let out a weak, trembling moan, cumming on his fingers. She gripped his shirt and tie, pulling him close, and she felt the flood escape, wetness sliding over his fingers and down her thighs and legs.

Dan continued fingering her, fingers sliding easily as he let out a breathless moan of his own, seemingly in awe and mumbling randomly. “Oh, Suze. Look at the mess, oh. So fucking dirty.”

Dan pulled his fingers back and away, his wrist and palm dripping. He stepped back, casually pulling his sleeve up and licking away the mess. Eye contact maintained. Looking hungry.

Suzy could already feel herself ready for more. She just wanted to jump his bones now.

“Bedroom?” she whimpered.

With surprising strength and agility, Dan rushed her and wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up over his shoulder, heading down the hall as she watched the wet spot on the floor disappear behind the corner.

-

Dan looked dead to the world the next morning, body covered in lipstick kisses and wound tightly around two pillows and a white comforter. His hair was a ball of dark among a sea of white bed and blankets. Suzy wrapped his button up from the night before around herself and went to go make some coffee and tea. Coming back, she climbed in behind Dan and spooned him. He jerked awake, startled, and groaned as he felt Suzy at his back. He palmed her thigh and smacked his lips a few times to get the cottony taste of sleep out of his mouth.

“Mornin’,” Dan grumbled, nuzzling closer to the pillow between his shoulder and head.

“Morning,” she whispered back. “Wanna make breakfast?”

“I wanna sleep more,” Dan groaned. His hair flew up like confetti when he breathed out huffily. “But I suppose I need to get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/>my%20tumblr!</a>%20always%20open%20for%20prompts%20&%20conversations)


End file.
